Your Kid's A Brat
by Matt MacGyver Santini
Summary: Six years after Inuyasha gives Kikyo to Naraku, everyone's got kids. Now Kikyo wants a little reunion. Wait 'til Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango find out what a brat Naraku and Kikyo have spawned.
1. The Letter

Your Kid's A Brat  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, yeah right, when pigs fly, horses lay eggs, and donkeys talk. Note: The story title and plot are courtesy of catlover55. If you like this check out her stories, they're really great. Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I can't believe it's been six years. Six years ago you gave me up, and took Kagome as your mate. It's been so long, perhaps you and your friends would like to get together some time. Naraku's become a real softy since you last saw him. He actually cares about me and our little Chiro. He's grown up so much. I would like to see your children too. I'm sure you have lots of them. I hope to see you soon. Maybe if that monk comes with you, you and I can get Naraku to lift his curse. I think he's weakening on that subject and if you and I insist enough maybe he'll lift it. Meet us near the Bone Eater's Well in six days. It will be the seventh anniversary since we last saw each other.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kikyo  
  
Kikyo finished her letter to Inuyasha. She sealed inside a lovely paper envelope.  
  
"Now my soul collectors deliver this to Inuyasha. One collector took the letter in its mouth and took off flying quickly over the land to the village where Inuyasha and Kagome lived. The same village Kaede lived at. Inuyasha was outside playing with his son, Inuyasha Jr. Kagome was inside teaching their daughter, Megumi to cook. The soul collector zoomed overhead.  
  
"Kikyos soul collector." Inuyasha said and sniffed the air. "She's not near." Suddenly a letter flittered down in front of Inuyasha. His name was elegantly scribed on the envelope.  
  
"What'da'ya got there dad?" Inuyasha Jr. asked.  
  
"It's a letter." Inuyasha replied to his son.  
  
"Dinner time!" Kagome called from inside. After a few minuets no one came in. She walked out and yelled. "I said dinner time!" she looked at Inuyasha who was reading the letter. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha face planted into the ground.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"You were ignoring me."  
  
"Well sorry I was reading a letter." he replied. The letter had flown from his hands and flutter down and Kagome grabbed it. She quickly read it over.  
  
"It's from Kikyo, she wants to get together again."  
  
"Yeah no kidding." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Who's Kikyo?" Jr. asked.  
  
"Ask your mother"  
  
"Ask your father." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. Jr. just looked on confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT BOY. Now Jr., ask your father." Kagome said as Inuyasha could be heard mumbling curse words into the ground. "Sit" she repeated.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For swearing around Jr., now lets go eat." She said and disappeared into the house. 


	2. After Dinner Meetings

Your Kid's A Brat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't-a no own Inuyasha. Capisce?  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Oo-rah! And Yippieyaiyokaiyay. You guys really do like this fic. This is my most reviewed fic to date. So I shall continue updating. I'll wait for at least five reviews before I start on next chapter, so you know the drill. No on with chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 2: After Dinner Meeting After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha took their family to go see Aunt Sango Uncle Miroku, and their children. When they arrived Miroku was chasing his twin daughter and her brother around the hut in a futile attempt to recover his staff.  
  
"Takeda give me that staff, you'll hurt yourself!" he exclaimed as Takeda tossed the staff to his sister.  
  
"Takome, give my staff!" Miroku hollered after the young girl as she ran with it.  
  
"Takome, Takeda, give your father his staff before he trips and falls and hurts himself." Sango said in a very loving voice.  
  
"Ok mom." they said in unison and ran over to Miroku who was resting his hands on his knees and panting heavily.  
  
"Yes, a-hem, well thank you dear." Miroku said and took his staff.  
  
"Anytime my dear monk. Oh! Hi Kagome. Hi Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed as Inuyasha and family walked up.  
  
"Takeda! Takome! Hi!" said Jr. and Megumi and ran over to their friends to play.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, hi Megumi. Wanna play tag?" Takeda asked.  
  
"Sure." came the replies. Megumi tapped Jr. on the shoulder and said.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're it!" she said and the group scattered around the house running and laughing. As the kids played amongst themselves the adults went inside for a nice conversation.  
  
"So, how have things been Kagome?" Sango asked and poured some tea.  
  
"Oh, you know same old same old."  
  
"Miroku been behaving?" Inuyasha blatantly asked.  
  
"Of course I have. Inuyasha what would make you think otherwise?" Miroku replied.  
  
"Because I know you, ya lecherous monk." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"What have you been doing lately Sango? Any demons to exterminate lately?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No not lately, it's gotten real quiet. I like it. It gives me a chance to spend time with Takeda and Takome." Sango replied.  
  
"That's nice how have they been?"  
  
"As noisy and rowdy as ever."  
  
"So what brings you here today Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We got a letter from Kikyo. She says Naraku's gone soft and she wants to have a picnic or something. She said to bring the whole gang." Inuyasha dryly replied.  
  
"Naraku's gone soft?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, according to Kikyo we might be able to get him to lift the curse on Miroku, Takeda, and Takome. That is if we bug him enough about it. I figure if we don't leave off the subject for too long, and maybe make a couple of threats-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome squawked  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're not gong to threaten Naraku to lift the curse."  
  
"It was just a thought." Inuyasha said and mumbled some curse words under his breathe.  
  
"Hey Sango I'm getting tired of SITting. Let's go take a walk." Kagome said as Inuyasha face vaulted into the floor. Just before the pair exited the hut, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Did I say sit?" she said and Inuyasha once again went into the floor, making an impression.  
  
"You never learn do you?" Miroku asked.   
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle things were shattering, breaking and objects were flying through the air. Little Chiro was causing mischief again. He cut the bow strings on Kikyo's bow and now she was trying to catch him to punish him. Chiro was throwing anything everything in his enraged mother's path to of no avail. Eventually the chase led them into the main living room where Naraku sat watching what was going on in the outside world through Kanna's mirror. It was like a T.V. for him, and like most modern husbands, was just as difficult to get away from. As Chiro and Kikyo continued their rampage through the humongous castle, Naraku dodged around Chiro and Kikyo so he could watch the mirror. He was observing a sporting event in a nearby village. He had picked the team most likely to win.  
  
"Go, go get him, yeah! Nooooooooo!" he yelled. His team lost. Naaku's sudden outburst caused Kikyo and Chiro to stop and look at what was going on.  
  
"Naraku, darling what's the matter?" Kikyo said very lovingly and came over to her husband.  
  
"My team lost again." he said.  
  
"Oh well that's nothing to get mad over." Kikyo replied.  
  
"I had jewel shards on that game! If the stupid line backer had been watching where he was going he wouldn't have run into the QB! No I'm out fifty jewel shards." He said and looked around. "What have you been doing?" he asked.  
  
"Chiro cut my bowstrings. I was trying to catch him." the priestess explained.  
  
"Chiro is this true? Chiro? Chiro?" Naraku looked around. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Naraku looked up at the ceiling and saw Chiro hanging like a monkey from the rafters. "Chiro get down from there!" Naraku said.  
  
"OK" Chiro replied. He let go and dropped down into a chair breaking through it.  
  
"My chair. My favorite chair. You broke my favorite chair." Naraku was somewhat dumbfounded by this. He then snapped back to reality, "Chiro TIME OUT!" Naraku screamed so loud everything within a two mile radius heard. 


	3. The Brat

** Your Kid's A Brat**

A/N: Santini updated? No way, get outta town! That's right I did, amazing. OO-rah! I like that phrase. Anyway looks like you guys really love this story so here's what you've all been waiting for: the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you guys really think I'm a good enough artist to come up with a hit like Inuyasha? Yeah right, I'm not that great.

** Chapter 3: The Brat**

Kikyo was finishing the picnic basket and left to get her new and favorite bow to show to Kagome. Chiro waited until she left and opened the basket. He got the salad his mother made and dropped a couple of dead moths into it. He then got Naraku's sandwiches and put some dead cockroaches onto them, for flavor you know? He dropped worms into the pudding and desserts and closed the basket. He scurried off to make it look like he was playing the whole time. Kikyo set her bow down beside the basket and called to her husband and son.

"Naraku, Chiro it's time to go."

"Coming mother dearest." Chiro called in an ever so sweet and innocent voice.

"Hey Kikyo, do you think we can bring Kanna and her mirror with us?"

"No! We're not taking Kanna with us to a picnic so you can just sit around and watch that mirror. You're going to have a good time and be nice to Inuyasha and his wife and their friends." Kikyo responded.

"You should be the one who's nice to Inuyasha's wife, Kikyo." Naraku retorted.

"Hmph, just because she stole Inuyasha from me and is my reincarnation doesn't mean I can't be nice to her." she replied.

"I should hope so, now let's get going." Naraku said.

"Chiro, promise me you'll be a good boy and behave. If we hear you did anything mean to one of the other children, your father and I will not let you watch Kanna's mirror. Do you understand?" Kikyo looked at her son.

"Oh yes mother, I promise." he replied ever so sweetly, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Inuyasha! Jr.! Megumi! Are you guys ready yet?" Kagome called to her family "We're going to be late, let's go!" she yelled from the door.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Inuyasha replied, with his two kids hanging off his back. The family walked out the door and began to make their way towards the clearing near the Bone Eaters well where the picnic was to be held. On the way, Miroku and his family caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey guys, I see you're all ready for the big picnic!" Sango said cheerily. She has her boomerang with her as usual and Miroku was weighed down with a large blanket, and several picnic baskets on his back.

"What's all that for?" Kagome asked pointing to the large apparatus Miroku was carrying.

"Oh just some extra picnic baskets, I know how much Inuyasha can eat so I thought we'd bring some extra." Sango replied.

"Oh you didn't need to do that Sango, we've got plenty." Kagome said.

"Oh it's no big deal, it's not like we can't spare it. We've had a large surplus of food for sometime, and I figured this would be the best opportunity to get rid of it all. Besides, we're feeding two half demons, and four quarter demons. We had best be prepared." Sango said happily. Soon the group had arrived at the clearing and was setting up the large blanket. Inuyasha and Miroku had become lost in the large cloth and were scrambling get out.

"There, got it." Miroku said triumphantly as the blanket was neatly spread on the ground.

"Wow took you long enough." Kagome said.

"Feh." was Inuyasha's reply. Kagome and Sango began to set out the food when Naraku finally arrived. Kikyo was laying on his back facing the direction they came from and Chiro was on her lap. Naraku's arms were full because of the heavy picnic basket. He dropped that fist then collapsed under Kikyo and Chiro's combined weight. Kikyo got up of her husband and leaned over him.

"Thank you for carrying us dear, you're such a gentlemen." She said and kissed Naraku on the cheek.

"Feh, gentlemen." Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"Did you ay something Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, rather menacingly.

"Nope." He replied. The children were introduced to each other and went off to play. Th4e group reminisced about the old days. The kids were over in a group and were getting ready to play a game.

"Hey, Chiro you wanna play tag?" Jr. asked him.

"Sure, you're it!" he said and hit Jr. hard on the head. Jr. fell over unconscious and swirly eyed. Chiro ran off and the rest of the group followed him. Since Jr. did not follow Takeda agreed to be 'it'. He was not as fast as the others and remained 'it' for the duration of the game. Chiro would often come up behind one of the others and push him or her into a mud puddle or force them into Takeda's path, thus making them 'it'. When Jr. finally awoke he purposely let Takeda catch him so he could get back at Chiro. Jr. came up behind Chiro and was ready to push him into a giant puddle of mud (it had rained the night before) when his mother called to the kids.

"Kids come and sit down we're ready to eat!" instantly Inuyasha face planted to the ground.

"What'd'ya do that for?" he hollered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I totally forgot!" Kagome said apologetically. The kids ran over and sat down. "You know, I really like your new bow Kikyo, it looks fantastic." Kagome said between mouthfuls.

"Thank you, Kagome. I had it hand made by a famous craftsmen." Kikyo replied.

"Wow, I'll have to get one yours is so neat!"

"So have you begun to teach your daughter archery?" Naraku asked.

"Not yet, I want to wait until she's a little older." Kagome replied. The day went by peacefully as the group reminisced about old times and how things were so much different and better things were now than before.

"Hey Naraku, how 'bout lifting the curse on Miroku and his kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes dear, please, you said you would consider it." Kikyo added.

"Yes, Naraku, please, I have no use for the wind tunnel anymore, and I would rather my children not have to witness what I had to concerning my father." Miroku said.

"Please uncle Naraku." Takeda and Takome said in unison. Sango looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright." Naraku caved in. He closed his eyes and chanted something. "There you may remove the prayer beads from your hands, the spell is lifted. Miroku, Takeda, and Takome did so. Miroku stared into is open and completed palm, no wind tunnel, forever. As the day grew on and got later the Naraku, Kikyo and Chiro left. Naraku was in a hurry to see a sporting event that was supposed to take place through Kanna's mirror. When Inuyasha got home Megumi and Jr. were put to bed. When Kagome leaned over to kiss Jr. good night she saw a bump on his head.

"Jr., where did you get that bump?" she asked.

"Chiro hit me on the head and knocked me out mommy." The young demon replied. Kagome gasped at this.

"Why didn't you tell your father and me?" she asked.

"I tired, but you wee too busy talking to uncle Naraku and Aunt Kikyo." He meekly replied.

"I see well, your father will take care of it tomorrow." Kagome said as she left the room. When she crawled into bed next to Inuyasha she looked worried.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha sleepily asked.

"Chiro hit Jr. and knocked him out today."

"Oh well I'll go see that Naraku tomorrow..." Inuyasha trailed off and began to snore very loudly.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said and fell asleep.


End file.
